During the past six years, the Bowman Gray School of Medicine Oncology Research Center has developed a collaborative relationship with our regional oncologists known as the Piedmont Oncology Association. This group of 86 cancer specialists has participated in clinical research trials and to date has entered 1,300+ patients on study. Although the quality of participation by the extramural members is generally equal to the quality in the Center, many difficulties and impediments derived from the absence of funding to develop the required operations office and data collection and management. Nevertheless, this regional collaborative group has made significant contributions to completed studies as indicated in the attached bibliography. This application seeks to obtain adequate funding to further develop and maintain a regional collaborative cancer clinical trials group.